The present invention relates to steering wheels for vehicles, and, more particularly, to structures for mounting accessory panels having various switches or push buttons on metal spoke cores.
A typical steering wheel includes a ring, a pad encompassed by the ring, and a plurality of spokes extending from the ring toward the middle of the steering wheel.
The spoke may include an accessory panel on which various switches are provided. The switches are manipulated to turn on and off, for example, an air conditioner, radio, or CD player.
The structure for mounting the accessory panel on the steering wheel includes a pair of mounting seats formed integrally with the associated metal spoke cores. The accessory panel has a resin frame, and a pair of extensions that extend integrally from a side wall of the frame. A mounting portion extends from a distal end of each extension in a bent manner. The mounting portions are each fastened to the associated mounting seat with a bolt. This secures the accessory panel to the spoke core.
However, since the accessory panel is secured to the spoke cores simply with the two bolts, manipulation of the switches on the accessory panel elastically deforms the mounting portions, thus eventually deforming the extensions. This displaces the accessory panel downward. Accordingly, to improve the rigidity of the frame, a metal reinforcing plate is inserted in the accessory panel frame when the frame is molded with resin. This increases the number of accessory panel parts while complicating the procedure for mounting the accessory panel, thus increasing the manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, to solve these problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an accessory panel mounting structure for a steering wheel that improves the rigidity of an accessory panel in a mounted state without inserting a metal reinforcing plate.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides an accessory panel mounting structure for a steering wheel having a ring, a plurality of spokes extending from the ring toward the middle of the steering wheel, and a pad encompassed by the ring. An accessory panel including a switch is secured to the spokes. The mounting structure comprises a support member for supporting the accessory panel with respect to the spokes and a fastening member for fastening the accessory panel to the spokes. The support member is located separately from the fastening member.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.